


Sympathy for Burke

by Golden_Boots



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Angst, Burke's POV, Drabble, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Boots/pseuds/Golden_Boots
Summary: What drives Carter Burke?  Is it really just money?  Let’s take a look inside his head and see.  This is a drabble written as a Burke interior monologue and set during the time the crew of the Sulaco have found Newt and the face-huggers in jars but have not yet encountered the xenomorphs.USUAL DISCLAIMERS APPLY





	Sympathy for Burke

There’s a reason why I’m here. I’m a Company man with a vested interest, sure, but there’s more than that.

She needs me.

Her world has been ruined. No – it’s gone entirely. Home – gone. Job – gone. Daughter – gone. I can’t begin to imagine what that must be like for her.

At least the Company’s still here and that’s what she needs right now. Something stable in her life. And as the face of the Company, I am the one who has the privilege of offering that to her. When I heard she was working at the cargo docks, I threw everything else to one side to focus on her and our mutual problem. She was better than that, smarter than that. During those long, bonding conversations we had, I really got to know her and believe in her. Now I want her to believe in me.

I’m going to make her life so much better. Once we’ve gotten through this challenging experience – which I’m hoping she’ll also find cathartic – both our lives are going stellar. The applications of the alien bio-technology will be innumerable. We’ll be rich way beyond the expectation of our petty-minded peers. Oh, I know Ellen isn’t the sort to be swayed by a flash of cash but she knows it’s a dog-eat-dog world, and money and status are the only things that can shield you from that. Besides, I think she might feel differently about nice things once she’s on my arm and sweeping through the ballroom at Weyland Tower dressed in antique silk and pearls!

I hate seeing her trapped in the society of these unsophisticated Marines. I try to act as a buffer between her and them, speaking on her behalf where I can. It’s not just hand-holding. Oh, no. It’s maintaining her purity, keeping the dust off the china. Those grunts would love to drag her down to their level.

Take Vasquez, for instance: rough, potty-mouthed and so unfeminine. Ellen could never be like her. Oh, she’s one tough lady, alright, but she has the graceful strength of a big cat. That doesn’t mean she’s invulnerable, though. I’ve seen her come close to cracking though she keeps up a stony front whenever we speak. Frightened of coming across as weak or girlish. Thinks I’d think less of her if I saw her cry. Silly thing! If only she knew how often I’ve dreamed she breaks down in front of me and I enfold her in my arms, take her to the couch and rock her in my lap while she cries herself out on my breast. I kiss her springy dark hair. And that is how it begins. Some day in the future, we’ll lie in bed together and I’ll tell her how I used to fantasize about comforting her and she’ll hit me on the chest with a pillow and we’ll laugh. And as her confidence increases, she’ll start to play around with being in charge. Those long legs will wrap around my hips and pull me to her. She’ll straddle me, naked, and all the glorious length of her will rise above me, open to my touch…

Back to business, Burke! All that now remains is to decide who will be the host. Not Newt – I would never hurt her. She’s important to Ellen, a substitute for the daughter she lost, I suppose. We’ll bring her back with us. The girl’s not too stupid or demanding for me to tolerate in my life and she’ll be good for Ellen. A little sister for Jones!

Hicks. He’s the one. He’s been buttering her up with that “strong and silent” schtick so long, she’s starting to believe in him. I will not be supplanted by a grubby grunt!

I’ll do it while we’re travelling home. Once I’ve smuggled a parasite on board the Sulaco, the rest will be easy. Just programme my hypersleep chamber to open early, slap the parasite in place and let it throat-fuck him while I take a few days’ vacation with the ship all to myself. Hell – I know what I’ll do! I’ll sit beside Ellen’s chamber and watch my sleeping beauty. Every inch of her.


End file.
